overlordfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sękol
"Nie ma tego dobrego co, by na złe nie wyszło" Sękol jest Mistrzem Sługów. On także doradza i prowadzi Suwerena. Przez jego powtarzające występy we wszystkich seriach Overlord, można założyć, że prawdopodobnie jest pierwszym z historii minionów. Jest bardzo mądry i zna dużo języków. Dowodem na to jest, kiedy tłumaczy komunikację gnomów kiedy wypowiadają wojnę Czwartemu Suwerenowi, a także prze tłumacza jednego z członków z Niemego Zakonu, Trzeciemu Suwerenowi. Ma też większą ilość słownictwa niż większość sług, jest mądrzejszy od sługusów. Ma świecące kryształy wiszące na drewnianym kiju, na plecach. Kryształu używa jako urządzenie do oświetlenia, ale sądząc po blasku, może to być dusza. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób stał się mądrzejszy od innych sługusów, ale to podejrzane, że mógł być uwięzionym władcą w ciele sługusów, i sprawa, że musi zdradzić władców i spowodować ich upadek. Historia Historia Sękola przed Dark Legend jest nieznana. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś, Sękol - kiedy był jeszcze młody - walczył tak samo jak Suweren, dowód na to jest taki, że w Overlord do Trzeciego Suwerena mówi, że sam kiedyś był taki młody i ubijał Elfy. Overlord Dark Legend Sękol pierwszy spotyka Pana Gromgard jako niemowlę, mówiąc mu, że ma wielkie rzeczy w sklepie. W wieku szesnastu lat, Sękol ukrywa się w Iron Maiden w pokoju poprzedniego Suwerena. Overlord Sękol jest mistrzem sługusów, który ich prowadzi pomiędzy Suwerenami, działa jako narrator i doradza Suwerenowi. Mimo, że jest taki sam jak słudzy, jest on bardziej doświadczony i kompetentny, prowadzi różne zadania, takie jak odbudowanie wieży. Zawsze przypomina Suwerenowi, że "Nie ma tego dobrego, co na złe by nie wyszło." Po przybyciu poprzedniego Suwerena, Sękol zdradza Trzeciego Suwerena, ale także wydaje się mniej entuzjastyczny i uspokaja, że jeśli obecnemu Suwerenowi uda się to Sękol "szczęśliwie zabierze go z powrotem". Overlord: Raising Hell Drugi Suweren został pokonany. Pojawiły się portale do Pustyni Ruborian i do innych miejsc. Sękol zapomniał o Bogu, a jego klątwa zostanie zdjęta, gdy będzie w pobliżu jego komory i mówi do Suwerena, że Zapomniany Bóg był kiedyś żonaty z Boginią Matki, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że ją zdradza, wygnała go w Piekielną Otchłań powodując, że wszyscy o nim zapominają. Trzeci Suweren pokonał Zapomnianego Boga, a Otchłań zaczęła się rozpadać. Komunikacja była silnie zakłócona i Trzeci Suweren tracił więź z Sercem Wieży. Sękol krzyknął, żeby Suweren szybko udał się do portalu wieży. Trzeci Suweren zostaje uwięziony w Piekielnej Otchłani przez Błazna. Słudzy pogrążyli się w żałobie po utracie Suwerena, ale Sękol wierzy, że może znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę z Otchłani, jego dama jest w ciąży z Suwerenem, wskazując - jego nowy pan przyjdzie nie długo. Overlord II Sękol ma taką samą rolę, jaką zawsze miał. Sękol wydaje się udawać, że jest posłuszny Suwerenowi, a może to wskazywać na to w filmie końcowym, że Sękol jest w pobliżu tronu. Można stawiać na jego porażkę jak wskazywał jego złowieszczy śmiech pod koniec, z "Bo nie ma tego dobrego co by na złe nie wyszło", co oznacza, że Czwarty Suweren ma wkrótce upaść. Opis Sękol jest bardzo starym sługą - wskazuje na to, że ma białą brodę i wyszarzaną skórę. Jego prawdziwy wiek jest nieznany. Jest bardzo zły. Zachęca Suwerena do robienia złych uczynków i utrzymywanie rzeczy dla siebie i zatwierdza, żeby Suweren był naprawdę zły. Wydaje się mieć głęboką nienawiść do elfów, podobnie jak inne sługusy. Ma czarny humor. Jego oczy się nie świecą jak innych sługusów tak samo jak oczy Błazna, ma wolną wolę i nie jest związany z Suwerenem. Prawdopodobnie po długiej czasie w służbie Suwerena powoduje utratę więzi do Suwerena. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób stał się doradcą władcy i jak mu się udało być mądrzejszym od wszystkich sługusów. Jego lojalność wobec Suwerena wydaje się być niestabilna, świadczy to tym, że Trzeciego Suwerena po przybyciu Drugiego Suwerena zdradził go. Jego ulubiony tekst to "zło zawsze znajdzie sposób" bądź "nie ma tego dobrego co by na złe nie wyszło", ale to nie jest do końca jasne co to oznacza. Wniosek jest najbardziej prawdopodobny, może to oznaczać - uzyskanie nowego mistrza lub po prostu go nie lubi. Może to również też oznaczać, na końcu, 'prawdziwe zło znajdzie sposób', aby wyłonić się i podbić świat, przejawiać się i pokonać dobro. Jeśli władca nie jest złem wcielonym i nie jest godny swojej roli i tytułu, powoduje to, że Sękol nie jest lojalny wobec niego i go zdradza. Może to oznaczać powrót Drugiego Suwerena. Podejrzewa się, że był bardziej potężny, żeby podjąć się tej roli. Ciekawostki * We wstępie Overlord, Sękol jest pokazany bez oka, jednakże po wstępie, a także w pozostałych częściach serii ma oboje oczu. * Plan Sękola jest taki: zniszczyć dobro. Za kulisami * Głosu użyczył Marc Silk. W polskiej wersji zrobił to Jarosław Domin. Galeria ru:Гнарл Kategoria:Brązowi słudzy